Unnamed Nineveh Daughter
Appearance Girl Pea is a green pea beady eyes and long nose has a brown hair yellow rubber band on your head. Acting *Herself in "Lord of the Beans"'' *Herself in "The Asparagus of LaMachna on Sheerluck Homles and the Golden Ruler"'' *Herself in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle"'' *Herself in "King of the Quest"'' *Herself in "Noah and the Big Rain" *Herself in "A New Job" *Herself in "The Big Beanstalk" *Herself in "Massproudtion Madness" *Herself in "Inspicable Me" *Herself in "Gravity Rises" *Herself in "Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates" *Herself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough" *Herself in "Blue Fairly Tale" *Herself in "Robin Hood the Clean" *Herself in "Nharlie and Sola" *Herself in "Tale From The Crib Snow White" *Herself in "Scavergant Hunt" *Herself in "Growed Up" *Herself in "Paris the Movie" *Herself in "Go Wild" *Herself in "Castle Capers" *Herself in "Sleeping Beauty" *Herself in "King William and Bunny" *Herself in "Jude and the Giant Tickle" *Herself in "Douglas The Boy Who Married a King" *Herself in "Esther and Haman's Return" *Herself in "Kyle the Teenage Kindly Viking" *Herself in "The Ballad of Little Jenna" *Herself in "SnoodlePrequel" *Herself in "Duchess and the Great Cheese War" *Herself in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior and The Magic Railroad" *Herself in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything and Me" *Herself in "The Tale of an Empress" *Herself in "Elliot and the Amazing Promise" *Herself in "William: The Little Boy that Cloudn't" *Herself in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville 2" *Herself in "Sweetpea Girl" *Herself in "Prince John's Revenge" *Herself in "Nothing But the Parallels of the True and the Secret Attract" *Herself in "Robin Hood the Brave of Nottingham" *Herself in "Alphonse Catches a Cold" *Herself in "Noah's ARK: A Veggie Tales Movie" *Herself in "Shrek" *Herself in "Tangled" *Herself in "Robin Hood" *Herself in "A Warrior's Tale" *Herself in "Last Holiday" *Herself in "Brave" *Herself in "Pinocchio" *Herself in "Madeline Lost in Paris" *Herself in "Lord of the Rings: The Return of King" *Herself in "Barbie Magic of Pegasus" *Herself in "Snow White" *Herself in "Chicken Little" *Herself in "Barbie and the Diamond Castle" *Herself in "Rubbadubbers" *Herself in "Santa Claus is Comin' To Town" *Herself in "My Little Pony the Princess Promenade" *Herself in "Back at the Backyard" *Herself in "Disrespectiods" *Herself in "Cow and Chicken" *Herself in "Rocket Power" *Herself in "The Emperors New School" *Herself in "Sonic" *Herself in "The Dalons" *Herself in "Captain Underpants" *Herself in "Doug" *Herself in "The Magic of School Bus" *Herself in "Camp Lazlo" *Herself in "My Little Pony The Runaway Rainbow" *Herself in "Candy" *Herself in "Red Riding Hood" *Herself in "Swan Princess" *Herself in "Little Charley Bear" *Herself in "Ren and Stimpy" *Herself in "No David!" *Herself in "Hey Arnold" *Herself in "The Angry Beavers" *Herself in "Rescue Heroes" *Herself in "Charlotte's Web" *Herself in "Foster's Home For Imageinary Friends" *Herself in "The Brave Little Toaster" *Herself in "Dexer's Laboratory" *Herself in "American Dad" *Herself in "My Gym Panther's a Monkey" *Herself in "Skunk Fu" *Herself in "The Pebble and the Penguin" *Herself in "Apple Jacks" Category:Characters Category:Peas Category:Kids Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler